Leaf Green Legacy: A Nuzlocke
by Dreamlocke
Summary: From the first fight, I knew I was destined for greatness. Lockley chose me as her pokémon. Our quest: to conquer the Pokémon League. I'd wanted to go solo, a team of one, but ended up traveling with friends I never asked for. I guess I should be happy, but the sad truth is that all gifts come with a price... First-person, pokémon-centered nuzlocke. Rated for later chapters.
1. Prologue: Meet Totalizer

_Hello, everyone, and welcome to my first nuzlocke._

_Expect the chapters of this story to vary in length, depending on how much our main character has to say. That being said, all other warnings are in the summary, so go right ahead. Enjoy._

* * *

ENTRY ZERO

You should have seen the look on Lockley's face when I knocked out that Bulbasaur in one shot. Her human jaw was all agape like a hungry Ekans as I stood in the light of Oak's lab, totally unscathed and standing tall like the mighty Blastoise I'll someday be. The 'Hater' trainer was roaring, lashing angrily at his new sidekick. I almost pitied that poor sucker, KO'd on the floor. Almost.

"You'll live up to your name, no doubt." That's what the Charmander said. I asked him what Lockley had named me, and he answered 'Totalizer.' I may not like his face, but I trust his judgment. He's a people-reading freak. And besides, I can totally get used to that name. 'Totalizer.' Got a nice ring to it, don't it?

At any rate, Lockley seemed more than impressed by my performance. She was behaving all excited, like she'd just found her key to the Pokémon League. And she did. I've got strategy and stick-to-it-iveness, and I intend to use both. The only thing I'm not looking forward to is getting partners, but I've heard that it's impossible to make it to the top without them. I may just have to convince Lockley she doesn't need them. First thing I have to do is hide her pokéballs. Then she'll have no choice!

Here we are, standing at the edge of the tall grass. Pallet Town is too small for the likes of us. Lockley and I will be two of a kind.

I'll make sure it stays that way.

* * *

_TRAVELING PARTY:_  
_1. Totalizer – Squirtle – Male – Torrent – Naughty (Level 5)_

_PC POKEMON:_  
_None_

_DECEASED POKEMON:_  
_None_


	2. Meet Natalia and Jesse

ENTRY ONE

It was early in the morning and, I'll admit, I was stoked. Today was my chance to prove to Lockley that I didn't need partners and could take her to the top on my own. Every Rattata in my way was pulverized, running scared with their tails between their legs by the time I was done with them. I got so excited at one that I even used bubble for the first time. My first water move! Lockley seemed impressed, that was sure, though her happiness was short-lived. Something must have been on her mind, but it can't have been that important. It annoyed me. What could possibly be more important than my gaining experience? I mean, I'm doing it for her just as much as myself.

This doesn't mean I'm caring or sensitive or anything. Of course not. I'm just excited to share my skills. There's nothing deeper about it.

To make a long morning short, we had to go back to Pallet Town after making it to Viridian City. I'll admit, I was kind of nervous when I found myself back in Professor Oak's lab, wondering what I might have done wrong, but Lockley didn't seem to want to return me. How could I have ever thought she would? I'm _way_ too awesome for her to do that.

As soon as all that was said and done, we headed back up to Viridian, and then onto Route 22. Victory Road was so close, I could taste it! But as we were going there, something fell onto my shell, chattering and snickering at how scared — err, _startled_ I was. She scratched my shell, somersaulted back, and before I knew it, I was engaged in battle with a Mankey. I put up a hefty fight, bowling her over at every shot, and I was about to deal the finishing blow when she gave me this leer. If I were the Bulbasaur or Charmander, I would have run, but that look just made me freeze. I was about to gather up my nerve to tackle once more…

…Until she was engulfed in an incandescent light.

Oh sweet Arceus, I thought I had thrown _out_ those balls.

At any rate, the Mankey had accidentally become a party member and kept making these faces at me the whole time we walked to Route 2. She was seriously starting to wig me out.

"Quit it," I told her, annoyed.

"Why?" she asked, snickering. Her voice was deeper than I'd expected and was thickly weaved with an accent I couldn't place. "Natalia, she likes making the faces. She wants to be show pokémon in future, yes?"

I gave her my best serious frown, the kind that earns a guy extra pokéblocks at the dinner table.

"Yeah, well, we aren't going into beauty contests," I huffed, a few bubbles foaming from my mouth.

"We're going to be Pokémon Leaguers, fighting the odds, defeating the champions to become the best of the—."

Natalia began giggling again. I glared. "What?"

"Your faces, yes?" she chuckled. "Natalia likes them lots."

After a brief moment, I decided to waddle in front of her as fast as I could in an effort to escape, though she caught up to me pretty quickly and proceeded to effortlessly _skip_ alongside me while I was sweating like a Jinx in a heat wave. I was about to tell her to leave me alone when Lockley called my name authoritatively; she wanted me to battle. I forgot Natalia, shoving her from my mind as I leapt into attention before my trainer, who was pointing accusingly at a Pidgey. Flying type? No problem. I smirked, falling to all-fours, as I stood off against the fluttering menace, bubbling at where she hovered just out of my reach.

Her feathers were ruffled, but not enough. She just kept staring at the ground as though it was the most fascinating thing she'd ever seen. She dove down, swiping sand into my eyes, and though it got harder to see, I landed another hit. The Pidgey repeated the same movement, and as she got down low, I tackled her.

She seemed close to dying as she stared distractedly at the ground she had fallen on, but once again, before I could win, Lockley caught her in a pokéball. Not another one…

As I pondered how to get rid of Natalia, busy making faces and kissing up to _my_ Lockley, the Pidgey — who, incidentally, was named Jesse — had been flitting about, always hanging over my head like some kind of heat-seeking kite. I scowled.

"And what's your deal, Feathers?"

Jesse looked at me, batting her eyes, before letting out an embarrassed chuckle. "Oh, my. I'm sorry, Totalizer. Am I bothering you?"

I noticed the strain on her voice and the pain in her eyes. She looked exhausted, flying about so much, and for a moment, I felt sorry for her. Only for a second! Because, really, so far, she's only been getting on my nerves. Not as much as Natalia has, but still, something in me wanted to help her. Must have been my so-called 'leadership instincts.' "Land already. You'll flap your wings off."

"I can't do that," she replied, almost bashful as she said it. I groaned.

"Why on earth not?"

She paused, looking down at the ground. Somehow, doing that made her flap her wings a bit harder, elevating her higher above me. "I have a fear of low places," she chuckled sheepishly in a voice I could barely make out.

I foamed a bit at the mouth, agitated. "Then why'd you keep ducking down to sand-attack me?"

"Oh, it's not the ground that scares me," Jesse corrected, looking somewhat startled. "It's more like the landing that does. I guess I said it wrong."

Before I could comment on how that was the dumbest possible phobia for a flying type, Lockley called and sent us each out into the tall grass to train. This human — my trainer — kept looking to Viridian Forest, which, I can tell, is our next destination. Not only that, but I'll be heading in there with two new teammates, both of whom are so far weird girls who are terrible at taking orders. And here I thought I'd have great luck on this journey.

If things don't look up soon, I'm going to drown in my own foam.

* * *

_TRAVELING PARTY:  
__1. Totalizer – Squirtle – Male – Torrent – Naughty (Level 7)  
__2. Natalia – Mankey – Female – Vital Spirit – Quirky (Level 3)  
__3. Jesse – Pidgey – Female – Keen Eye – Quirky (Level 5)_

_PC POKEMON:_  
_None_

_DECEASED POKEMON:_  
_None_


	3. Meet Metabee

ENTRY TWO

Long story short, we trained a while before entering Viridian Forest and, surprisingly enough, I wasn't the one who had to deal with getting a new recruit this time. I got to sit back and watch for a change. I must say, it was satisfying to watch Natalia get her tail kicked. And by a bug, no less.

You're probably wondering why I'm not really mad at another teammate. Well, honestly, I think he's kind of cool. Metabee, a little Weedle who found himself against a huge primate, never faltered for a second, not even when he'd been bruised in almost every part of his body. He was fearless. Admirable, compared to the wild and weird girls on my team. Mostly Natalia. And plus, her confused face when he wouldn't give up and run was totally worth it. "Why does orange venom-spitting bug not scram," indeed.

Jesse fussed over his state a bit once Lockley caught him, calling Metabee a "poor, damaged baby" as she flew him to the Pokémon Center. I kind of wished I was the one flying, too, but not for Jesse's company or anything. Of course not. Why would I? Flying is cool, is all. But I'm getting off topic. What I'm really trying to say is that I was both completely unsurprised and shocked beyond belief when I realized I wanted to check in on Metabee and see if he was okay, too. Lockley patted my head as she saw me going towards him, and even though I'm the toughest Squirtle to ever be born in all of Kanto, that kind of made me happy. If I'm going to be party leader, I may as well get used to it.

Also, I used that opportunity to trip Natalia on the way there. Her _face!_ Bet she can't make _that_ expression on her own free will!

"So… Metabee, right?" I sat down next to our new teammate. He opened his eyes from where he rested and nodded at me, and suddenly I felt uncomfortable. I'd never dealt with a boy pokémon who was captured from the wild; the foster Eevee who nursed me and my Bulbasaur and Charmander 'brothers' was the only previously-wild pokémon I'd known up until travelling with Lockley, and she was obviously a girl. Metabee looked at me in a way that was both expectant and noncommittal. "Uhh, you were—were great out there." I gave him a smile, but I think it looked more grimacey than anything. "I like your style, pal."

_Nice work, genius. You must look so dumb right now. Totalize him!_

He nodded again. His voice was soft, but firm. "I endure."

"But you were relentless. You never backed down."

"What doesn't kill you makes you stronger," he mused, giving me a kind smile as best he could with his bug-like face. He looked _so_ cool! Maybe I could get used to a partner after all. "I'm close to evolving," he continued, "and once I evolve again, I want to be as strong as I can be if I want to father a family."

That kind of surprised me. I foamed a bit in confusion. Yes, that's a habit of mine; think nothing of it. "A family? But girls are… I mean…." At that moment, I saw Jesse perch on Lockley's head, nuzzling her and letting out a giggle, the two of them looking innocent. Whenever Natalia approached Lockley, I got angry, but not with Jesse. She needs something to perch on, I think, is why. I couldn't finish my thought anymore. "We're young, aren't we?" I asked, huffing.

"I'm a big-picture pokémon," Metabee replied. "Thinking about things that happen a long time from now reminds me that this, too, shall pass. All things do in time."

I crossed my eyes. All the riddle talk was starting to annoy me. "You sound like an old guy."

"Even your taste in girls," he added, a whirring click to his voice that sounded kind of like laughing. I gaped at that un_think_able concept.

"What?!"

He kept making the clicking noise as he crawled away, swishing his tail in salutation, and I was left with aggravated, bubbling foam leaking through my lips against my will. I may respect the guy, but I guess that doesn't exempt Metabee from making me upset.

* * *

_TRAVELING PARTY:_

_1. Totalizer – Squirtle – Male – Torrent – Naughty (Level 8)_  
_2. Natalia – Mankey – Female – Vital Spirit – Quirky (Level 6)_  
_3. Jesse – Pidgey – Female – Keen Eye – Quirky (Level 6)_  
_4. Metabee – Weedle – Male – Shield Dust – Brave (Level 6)_

_PC POKEMON:_  
_None_

_DECEASED POKEMON:_  
_None_


	4. Honest Talks

_A resounding thank you goes to my deviantART friend victoria30261 for finding a mistake in the story — Natalia was caught on Route 22, not Route 102. Free pokéblocks for you!_

* * *

ENTRY THREE

"Totalizer?"

I could tell in an instant that the voice was Jesse's. My eyes opened, bleary, as I'd been asleep and toted on Lockley's pack for the last two days of trekking. Nothing too eventful happened besides my main 'mon Metabee evolving into a Kakuna. He's been with me in the tote, napping by my side. Why was I there? If you'd gotten poisoned six times, you'd be exhausted too. Even tough guys get queasy!

Jesse fluttered just out of my reach, her blue eyes soft with something that might have been worry. Part of me wanted to tell Jesse to get real (who needs to worry about someone as powerful as me?), but I got too curious. I blinked my magenta eyes back at her. "What?"

She cautiously perched on a nearby rock, looking down at me from her high and mighty six-inch-tall perch. "Are you feeling any better? I got scared sometimes. At one point you looked like you might have been a goner…."

I huffed. "Of course I am. It takes more than poison to totalize _me!_"

Jesse fluffed her feathers a bit, preening them for a moment as though nervous, and looked in the direction of Lockley, who was lying a few feet to the left with Natalia curled by her side. I scowled at the scene. Too close, Natalia. Too close to Lockley. "I don't think you're very happy when Natalia talks to Lockley."

"Lockley can't even understand her!" I snapped. "Which is for the best, probably. Her weird wordiness drives me _crazy._ She's some kind of lunatic! I don't think she even helps the team. She's _useless_ against bugs."

The Pidgey looked away, almost sad, and was silent. I watched her. Even though she stood against the sun, looking kind of cool with that light behind her, her pose was sad-looking. I didn't like it. "If she were more useful, would you like her more than me?"

"No!" The word exploded in a fit of foam, dripping onto Lockley's tote thanks to my outburst. "I don't think _anything_ can help me stand Natalia. You…" I paused. What _did_ I think of Jesse? I didn't _not_ like her, but she was still a girl. And weird. And had that fear of landing. That's still a dumb phobia. And she's not much of a fighter; most of what she does is go back to get potions and fly us to the Pokémon Centers when we need healing. I hate to admit it, but Natalia — in terms of combat — was better than Jesse. But something in that train of thought bothered me. I would have told Natalia to her face that I didn't like her, but….

"…You're fine."

"Really?" She gave me this hopeful look and I felt like curling into my shell. "Are you sure?"

"Does this look unsure to you?" I pointed at my face and Jesse began to giggle, a light and musical titter. She looked happier and, for some reason, that made me happy, too.

"Thanks, Totey." She fluttered up into a nearby tree, picking some berries for herself, and my eyes followed her as she flew. Flying fascinates me, I think, is why. I wonder what it's like to be in the air and too scared to land on the ground. I can't imagine life without the ground, but maybe that's because I'm a Squirtle.

I felt Metabee shake and land against my shoulder, looking up at me through his chrysalis. "You know," he began, "we may not have been travelling together for very long, but I'm sure that you would have doused anyone else who called you 'Totey.'"

"If by 'anyone' you mean 'Natalia,' then yes," I huffed, bubbles leaking from the corners of my mouth. Some of it got into Metabee's face and he blinked it away from his eyes.

"Hey, Totalizer."

"Yeah, Bee?"

"Did you know the first gym leader trains rock-types?"

I smirked, looking down to him. "I know! What a great opportunity for me to showcase my awesome skills, am I right?" Metabee paused for a second.

"Natalia has grown stronger," he mused. "Perfected a type of low kick."

"So?" I huffed.

"I feel as though Lockley will let her fight in the gym as well."

At those words, I felt some kind of bad feeling in my gut — sudden, brief, but it hurt like my emotions just got a quick punch to the face. I looked to where Lockley was sleeping, with Natalia now awake and spinning about her. Probably practicing her dumb show pokémon moves like a dummy. Dumb Natalia.

Upon my silence, Metabee continued, "She may not look it, but she, like other Mankeys, has the potential to be a fast and furious sweeping machine."

"Oh, please. If anything, Natalia is a world-class Mankey reject."

Metabee didn't even hesitate before saying, "I think you should give her more credit."

"Why?" I shot him my best disgusted look.

"You never know where a little kindness will get you," he replied. "I'm sure Jesse would agree with me."

I paused. "Who died and made you the poképope?"

"I consider it practicing fairness for my future children."

With a roll of my eyes, I turned away, glaring down at where Natalia still spun, looking way too happy and stupid by my sleeping Lockley. "Not a kid," I muttered, readying myself to close my eyes. But before I did, I watched Jesse flit to Lockley's shoulder and drop a berry in her pocket, and for a moment I thought I saw a supernova in the twinkle of her eye.

* * *

_TRAVELING PARTY:_  
_1. Totalizer – Squirtle – Male – Torrent – Naughty (Level 11)_  
_2. Natalia – Mankey – Female – Vital Spirit – Quirky (Level 9)_  
_3. Jesse – Pidgey – Female – Keen Eye – Quirky (Level 10)_  
_4. Metabee – Kakuna – Male – Shed Skin – Brave (Level 9)_

_PC POKEMON:_  
_None_

_DECEASED POKEMON:_  
_None_


	5. An Intentional Accident

ENTRY FOUR

I swear, Natalia finds a new way to get on my nerves every day.

She's been kissing up to her. She's been kissing up to Lockley with her stupid faces and her stupid low kicks and her stupid stupidity. It's too obvious she's trying to take my place as the head Pokémon for the rock gym, and why should she? I'm a _water_ Pokémon! I'm our best bet! Seriously, though. I've been foaming so much, I wouldn't be surprised if a quarter of Kanto's tall grass now rest in marshlands.

Does it sound like I'm being childish? Well I _am_ a child, so ha! I don't care! Natalia is making me mad and tomorrow is the gym match and I know that Lockley is too nice not to let her have a try against Brock's Pokémon.

…Though… her niceness may not be the only reason.

Want to know what it is? I'm not telling you! It was just… a mistake…

…

An intentional accident, I mean. I guess I can say it; I'm just so angry, though. It started when Natalia grabbed Metabee earlier and set him aside so he could critique her as she trained. I think. She said something garbled like "Mighty bug will watch and note for Natalia, yes?" At any rate, Metabee was just being a good guy, watching Natalia prance around like some kind of showoff. But all she was doing was flailing her legs in the air, somehow making it look both deliberate and awkward at the same time. Lockley was watching as well, smiling to herself, chilling out beneath a tree.

"How does mighty bug like?" Natalia giggled and did the _exact same thing again_.

Metabee was silent until she stopped to listen. "Your coordination is improving," he commented.

The Mankey let out an annoyingly-accented cheer and began to practice it again and again and again, not asking anything of Metabee, just doing it, absorbing his attention — and Lockley's, too.

From the other side of the hollow, I was standing ankle-deep in mud, I was frothing so hard. I hated the attention she was getting, how she was boasting and bragging in front of everyone. True, I kind of boast sometimes, but only in my head. But that — that _animal_ — she does it with actions! I'm serious! You should have _seen_ her!

Then, I got an idea.

I smirked to myself and gargled a little, letting out a stream of thick, wet bubbles through my mouth. I was nearby, so they didn't have far to go. They fluttered around Natalia, appearing harmless, aimless, and she paused for a moment to watch them. Metabee flashed me a look.

"Small glossy flying ball is adorable, yes?" she breathed. Natalia flashed me a quick smile and I turned my head away, trying to look uninterested, mentally willing her to pop it. She seemed _way_ too excited about it. I mean, come on. It's just bubbles. I make them all the time. _Come on, Natalia, just pop it._ She tentatively prodded the shielding…

And got _totalized_!

The bubble exploded in a big and sparkly shower of water, soaking the ground beneath her and splattering her with a mighty force of droplets and air. With a startled squeak, she tried to jump back, but her foot slipped, and even though she tried to recover in midair, she still landed on her side, fur getting mud all over it. I cracked up so hard that anyone in the forest could have heard me. Natalia was just still, wide-eyed, as she saw my laughter. Metabee gave me a look again as my roaring grew louder and I fell onto the back of my shell. I could barely contain myself! Her face was just too good!

Suddenly, I felt a pair of massive hands grabbing me. I gasped in fear as I was lifted a zillion miles off the ground and brought face to face with Lockley. I looked down. Even if I'm awesome, this height was giving me vertigo. Or maybe that awful constricting in my gut was from that painful, disappointed glare she was sending me. Lockley said a single syllable — one sound — and even if I can't understand her, I knew she was mad at me and didn't want me to do that again.

She put me down and a few (tiny, nonlethal) sad bubbles puffed from my nose. I got on all fours and sprinted as fast as my stubby legs and heavy shell would allow, ducking behind a rock. I felt guilty, but at the same time I didn't. Natalia deserved it. If Metabee could have moved, I'm sure he would have tried to follow, but I didn't want anyone showing up. I just hid behind one of the nearby trees and sat down.

What is it with people not being able to take a joke?

It's safe to say that I spent most of the rest of the day there, brooding, blowing bubbles, avoiding everyone. I'm sure that Natalia was still practicing and stationary Metabee was still watching and Jesse was still buying potions and wouldn't be back until that nightfall…

That night, I came out from behind the tree. Natalia was curled up on the ground next to Metabee and Jesse was on the lowest branch nearest them. They all looked so close and warm. I frowned. Stupid teammates.

If I didn't have any, I wouldn't have minded sleeping alone…

I curled up away from them, turning my back so that I wouldn't have to watch their sleepy and contented faces. My tail curled around my body to try and warm me up. The Viridian night was cold and stifling.

Then I felt a gentle hand on my shell lifting me up again into a crisscrossed lap. I looked up, magenta eyes blurry, at Lockley, who had a soft expression and was petting my shell. She murmured little crooning sounds and I could tell she had forgiven me. I nuzzled and relaxed, feeling much warmer on the inside and out. Suddenly I didn't feel so bad anymore.

* * *

_TRAVELING PARTY:_  
_1. Totalizer – Squirtle – Male – Torrent – Naughty (Level 11)_  
_2. Natalia – Mankey – Female – Vital Spirit – Quirky (Level 9)_  
_3. Jesse – Pidgey – Female – Keen Eye – Quirky (Level 10)_  
_4. Metabee – Kakuna – Male – Shed Skin – Brave (Level 9)_

_PC POKEMON:_  
_None_

_DECEASED POKEMON:_  
_None_


	6. Hurt and Comfort

ENTRY FIVE

Technically, I should be happy right now. I took out an Onix in two hits and won us the gym battle. I got a new hat — this awesome fedora. So why do I want to punch something?

I blew up at Natalia today, and not for the reason you'd think.

Just like I expected, she was the first Pokémon out in the gym. I bet you think that's why I'm mad. But no — Metabee told me that I would fight Brock's main Pokémon, the big one, the Onix. So I decided, hey — Geodudes are easy enough. Showoffs gotta show off, after all. I don't know why I thought that, but I did. Maybe it's because Lockley helped comfort me the night before, but for whatever reason, I decided it wouldn't be _so_ bad if Natalia went out first.

…Except she almost died.

The Geodude kept on tackling her with his whole body and even if she's fast, she didn't dodge. It was so strange. She just took the hits like a champ. Even I had to admit that it was awesome, but Mankeys are reputably frail. If she hadn't put in that last kick exactly when she did, she'd have been history.

Naturally, as soon as the Onix was sent out, I beat the ever-loving lasagna out of him.

Lockley rushed us to the nearest Pokémon Center, allowing Natalia time to rest and recover. The nurse's Chansey told us that we were lucky she survived.

Natalia almost died.

Why was I so _angry?_

We headed out to Route 3 next. Metabee was chilling on my shell and Jesse was hovering close to the ground, talking to Natalia, fretting over her every limp and stumble. Even though I was in front of them, following Lockley, I couldn't help but overhear everything.

"Ahh — careful! You don't want to open that stitch, Natalia. You have bruises everywhere!"

"Fluttering birdie should not worry over Natalia, yes? Natalia will survive."

I heard a ruffling noise that sounded like Jesse fluffing out her feathers. "You shouldn't have just stood there and taken those hits," she continued, sounding very much like somebody's mother, "You should have come back and let Totalizer handle it."

"Look into Natalia's face, fluttering birdie. Natalia can handle anything."

That's when I stopped walking. "No," I growled. Metabee tensed against my shell. I turned around. "No, you can't, _Natalia._"

Jesse gave me a look of pure horror and Natalia shot me a vicious, practiced face of anger. "Begging the pardons?" Her question was more of a stated snarl.

"I said…" I turned about to face them, my magenta eyes burning, looking into Natalia's mud-colored ones and Jesse's brilliant azure ones. "That _Natalia_ couldn't have handled _Natalia_ out there,_ Natalia._"

Metabee wriggled in his chrysalis. "Totalizer…"

"You could have dodged all of that but instead you stood there like an idiot!" Foam began leaping from my lips, staining the clay beneath me red. "And what do you have to show for it? A gash in your leg, a broken snout, bruises all over your body? Is that what you wanted, Natalia? Is it?" At that, bubbles exploded from my mouth and Natalia backed away, wincing a bit as some of them burst right by her feet. "You will _never_ be a fighter and you will _never_ enter a Pokémon Contest because now you're covered from head to toe with ugly purple spots!"

In that instant, I felt a sharp prick in my tail and leapt an inch into the air. "Totalizer." Metabee's glowing white pupils were narrowed softly at me, and I could feel his poison sting making my lower body burn. I blinked and, for the first time since I started talking, began to notice what was going on. Metabee was giving me a disappointed look that felt all too similar to Lockley's, even through his hardened shell. Jesse's eyes were glittering with tears and that very sight made my heart cringe in my chest. And Natalia…

…She was giving me an unmasked expression of pure hurt. Unrehearsed and genuine.

I hated the way they looked at me, and even though I'm not fast, I shook off Metabee and began to waddle at top speed towards Lockley. "Wait, Totalizer—" he called, but I took no notice.

I clung to Lockley as soon as I got to her, hugging her leg, wanting desperately to be held back. Strong as I am, those stares were enough to weaken the toughest Machamp. My resolve didn't stand a chance and real Pokémon cry to their owners, so what's it to you? I was just happy that Lockley didn't push me away. She let out a concerned sound and pulled out the poison stinger, hugging and rocking me like some kind of baby, stroking my head and allowing me to nuzzle her. She probably thought I was just hurt and upset from the light poison. Even if I could have talked to her, I wouldn't have told her the real reason why those stupid tears were making my eyes hurt.

After a few minutes, she put me down and I proceeded to go behind a small rock and mope.

"Totey?"

The flutter of wings stopped as Jesse perched herself atop the small rock, standing on her tippy-talons so that she wouldn't touch the ground. Her satchel was bulging with something, but with what, I couldn't tell. I scowled. "Go away."

"I…." She paused and swallowed, shaking her head a bit. "N-no. I won't go away."

"Everybody hates me. You should, too."

She frowned softly at me. It was then I noticed her eyes were starting to dampen again and I froze a bit, praying to Mespirit that she wouldn't start crying. "Nobody hates you, Totey. In fact, I'm worried about you."

"Worried about _me?_" I huffed, a few tiny bubbles propelling from my nose. "Get real."

"I'm serious, Totalizer, I was really worried about you back there!" She stopped as I stared, and her expression softened, and I wondered what my face must have looked like to her at that moment. I'm not even sure what face I wore, myself. The silence lasted a few more seconds before she continued in a much gentler voice. "If you were really worried about Natalia, all you had to do was say so."

"_What?_" I frothed, foam turning the dirt beneath me to mud. "Why in the name of almighty Arceus would I ever worry about _Natalia?_ I hate her and she hates me!"

"Hates you?" Jesse repeated the words as though they were from an alien language.

"Well, yeah," I grumbled, retracting my arms and feet into my shell for warmth and lying on my stomach in the mud. "She's always getting in everyone's face about her stupid show-Pokémon-ship and trying to make me look bad."

Jesse was quiet for a moment before a small titter of laughter escaped her beak and I froze, glaring at her, not sure whether to feel better or be frustrated at the sound. "What's so funny?"

"N-nothing," she giggled, a knowing glimmer in her brilliant eyes. "I just don't think Natalia hates you at all. Did you ever consider that she might have been training to get up to your level so she could impress you?"

I slapped a hand to my forehead, suddenly feeling a million times worse. "No. At any rate, she must hate me now. I yelled at her. Even if I don't like her, I feel bad."

"Then maybe you should say you're sorry."

I let out a small groan through my nose, hoping there was a less obvious solution. Jesse was quiet, thinking, and then chirped in remembrance. "Hey, Totey?" I grunted back at her. "Would you close your eyes for me, please?"

"Why should I?" I grumbled.

"Just trust me."

With a sigh, I closed my eyes, breathing in and out slowly to calm down. I felt a gentle weight land atop my head and opened them again. I looked at Jesse and she was beaming as best as a bird can. "Look in the water!" I took a glance at a nearby puddle (probably caused by myself) and gasped softly. Atop my head was a fedora, black with a dark blue ribbon, and I sat up, feeling myself smile for the first time in what felt like days. I looked so amazing that, at that moment, I decided I would wear it every day. You should have seen me then!

"_Awesome,_" I breathed, checking myself out in the puddle, flexing one of my arms and tilting my new hat. "Thanks, Jesse." I turned to look at her and caught her head tilted sideways, as though thinking about something. Then she smiled a bit and opened a wing, preening at her feathers. I heard a small tweet of pain emerge from her and I paused, wide-eyed, as she pulled out one of her feathers and placed it in the ribbon of my hat.

When I looked at her, silenced and shocked, she chuckled, sounding a bit embarrassed. "A feather in your cap. It's a symbol of honor and luck. At least, that's what Metabee told me. But, uhhh," she paused, looking slightly flustered. "I mean, I go out for potions a lot so I don't know if I can always be here to support you. I might not be around when you apologize to Natalia or do other cool things you do. So… so this way, it's like I'm always with you!" She stopped again, turning her head away, not looking me in the eye. "I hope that's okay."

For some reason, my heart felt weird and twitchy, like someone had caged a Furret who was desperately trying to come out. What was it, even? It was making me upset and confused. Even so, I didn't want to yell at Jesse the way I yelled at Natalia. It probably wasn't even her fault. Maybe my heart was just recovering from being hurt earlier and hearts get all wobbly when that happens.

"…Thank you," I replied, more softly than I intended, looking up to Jesse with an unnamable expression.

She looked directly back at me at my reply, her eyes shimmering, and murmured a quiet "you're welcome" before flying away.

I took off my hat and stared at it. After a second, I softly stroked Jesse's feather once, feeling it between my fingers. It was surprisingly soft. I guess I always expected feathers to feel rough under your skin, but that isn't true. Or maybe it's Jesse. Her whole self just screams 'soft,' even when she's kicking the tar out of her opponents.

Then I realized that I really should apologize to Natalia, and soon.

The frustration of that combined with the confusion over this awful and strange feeling in my gut made me want to crawl away somewhere.

* * *

_TRAVELING PARTY:  
__1. Totalizer – Squirtle – Male – Torrent – Naughty (Level 12)  
__2. Natalia – Mankey – Female – Vital Spirit – Quirky (Level 10)  
__3. Jesse – Pidgey – Female – Keen Eye – Quirky (Level 10)  
__4. Metabee – Kakuna – Male – Shed Skin – Brave (Level 9)_

_PC POKEMON:  
__None_

_DECEASED POKEMON:  
__None_


	7. Meet Arrow, Transyl, and a Magikarp

_How embarrassing! I caught a spelling and grammatical error in the story's own summary. They're fixed now, but I can't help but feel rather silly for having not seen them before now._

_Also, for those of you who wonder why the hell I would choose to buy the Magikarp instead of wait until after Mount Moon to catch a Pokémon: I'm a person who likes to be prepared, especially in something as unpredictable as a Nuzlocke. What if, God forbid, Totalizer ends up dying? I'm not much for fishing in the Pokémon universe, so I figured I would purchase the Magikarp in case I'm in need of a water type in the future. I understand that they're annoying to raise, but getting a Gyarados out of it? I'm more than willing to take on the challenge, should anything happen to our grumpy little protagonist.  
_

* * *

ENTRY SIX

Today was kind of a mixed day for me, but let me start off my entry with this: no, I haven't said sorry to Natalia yet. I… didn't find time. Yeah. It's not because I'm chickening out or anything. No way.

I might as well start today off with good news. Metabee made it; he's a Beedrill now. An adult all ready? That's just insane. I couldn't believe it, either, when he emerged from his chrysalis, glowing, a vicious insect with huge talons that were ready to shred any opponent. The sight was too awesome to describe.

"Congrats, Bee! You made it," I grinned, holding out my hand for a handshake. He landed on the ground and I stared up at him, dumbfounded. The guy was twice my height!

"Mighty bug has done good," Natalia agreed.

Jesse hopped up and down on her tree branch. "Three cheers for Metabee!"

We all chanted for our friend whose vibrant red eyes absorbed the whole thing. As he shook my hand with a polite drill, he had a small smile on his face, giving away his inner pride. "There's no need to cheer, my friends. It was simply my time to evolve."

"That fainted Rattata would beg to differ," I scoffed. "You were awesome. Not like you aren't anyway, I mean, but still."

"We must continue regardless," he responded, his huge wings going into overdrive as he lifted off the ground. All of us followed as Lockley allowed her newly-evolved Beedrill to perch on her back. She stroked an antenna in congratulations. You know, for a guy who once dreaded having teammates on this journey, I'm kind of glad I met Metabee. He's cool and strong and all around a nice guy. And I like Jesse, too. She gave me my hat and lucky feather.

As for Natalia… well, they can't all be winners, can they?

In fact, I could say the same thing about _those_ three.

Yes, for every good thing that happens to our team, it feels like there has to be something bad to counteract that. In this case, we ran into three new teammates and I don't think there's any possible way I'll learn to stand any of them. You'll see why in a minute, but really, take my word for it. They're unbearable.

The first guy we found was pretty small, as Spearows go. Lockley stuck a little collar with flames on it around his neck and called him our new teammate. Trouble is, he's always frowning. It's obvious he doesn't want to be here. That glare of his could make a Miltank curdle her milk before she even gives it. He makes me kind of uncomfortable, even when I tried to be a nice guy for once and introduce myself.

"Hey, there," I said, holding out my hand. "Name's Totalizer. I'm the leader of this Pokémon team."

He just sort of stared at it.

I stood still for a moment, aware of the rest of my team's eyes on my back. I started to get a bit impatient, so I chuckled, "What's the matter, friendo? Meowth got your tongue?"

He blinked his mustard eyes before replying, "I fail to see how Meowths are involved. There are none in sight."

I laughed uncomfortably, not sure how to respond to that obvious comment, before I looked him in the eye again. He didn't seem at all amused. Before I could do anything to make the situation more awkward, Jesse fluttered towards us. "My name is Jesse. The others are Natalia and Metabee. It's nice to meet you."

The Spearow was silent for a moment. "Call me Arrow," he replied, standing still as Jesse flapped right above me. "Flying too much will fatigue you quickly."

"Oh, no, I'm okay!" Jesse giggled. "I'm perfectly happy up here."

Arrow puffed out his cheeks. It was almost funny-looking, but really, he was starting to annoy me with his weird silence. He doesn't have the calm and cool thing that Metabee has. Arrow acts and sounds like a stuffy know-it-all and I already don't like him. "You're exhausted," he stated, sounding almost bored with his assessment.

"Hey," I growled. "She says she's happy up there."

He gave me a look, but said nothing.

At any rate, we headed up to Route 4 to heal and — get this — Lockley _bought_ a Pokémon. A fish, dim in expression and even dimmer in temper, flopping with little zeal when we let him out. He looked like some kind of dumb mental case and I said so. Jesse tutted at me and hugged the Magikarp like he was precious. I wanted to puke. The thing couldn't even talk to us, so we didn't get a name out of him. At any rate, Lockley put him 'on call' in a corral at the Pokémon Center, so he may not get a chance to travel with us for a long time.

Unfortunately, it looks like our third newcomer will be. He dive-bombed us the first step we took into Mount Moon, eagerly proclaiming that he could take on all of us, and Lockley caught him in one try. Suddenly we had ourselves a Zubat. But not just any Zubat. Oh, no. This one is 'special.'

"Oh, my! It looks like you caught me. But that's okay because I know we're all going to be great friends and get along and kick some serious tail! My name is Transyl and my favorite food is blood, but only from people with Type B because Type A is too sweet for me and Type O-negative is just plain bland. Someday I want to become a big, strong Golbat and defeat the Elite Four. Is that what you guys are doing? It is? I'm so happy I can come! I'm sure that with lots of training, we'll become an unstoppable force of elements and beat the Pokémon League!"

SHUT. UP.

So Transyl was received as our sixth party member. For the next few battles, he would always go out first and try to take on the enemy himself, only for one of us more experienced fighters to save his wings. Even when he didn't, he would cheer from the back and tell us we were brave and cool and _for the love of all things holy, be quiet._

After a couple of short battles, Lockley decided to camp out in a sandy corner of Mount Moon by a pool of water and we set up for the night. She must've been exhausted, on account of her falling asleep minutes after she put up a fire. The rest of us gathered around and, for the first time, I saw Transyl clearly. The guy has no eyes. No. Eyes.

…Not sure if awesome or extremely disturbing.

"So, everyone," Jesse chirped, trying to spark conversation between us as she perched on a two-foot-high rock on the edge of our circle. "What are your dreams for the future? I personally want to go to Celadon City and live outside in colorful places surrounded by flowers." She smiled and looked around and, for a moment, our eyes met. My heart felt nauseous again. "How about you, Metabee?"

Of course, most of us knew of Metabee's dream, but she asked to be polite. It's just her nature. Metabee replied, "I wish to be freed somewhere around Route 6 so that I may find a kind and beautiful mate and raise a family all of my own."

Natalia, who was sitting next in the circle, murmured, "Natalia, she wishes to be show Pokémon and impress world." Her voice was much less enthusiastic than normal and I felt a clenching feeling in my chest.

"I know you'll be a fabulous show Pokémon!" Transyl beamed, curled on his side and 'looking' in Natalia's direction with his eyeless face. Even though she knew she couldn't be seen, Natalia gave him an exaggeratedly pouty look. "As for me, even though I want to help beat the Elite Four, my biggest dream is to evolve. I want to be able to see all of you and the world around me. I never saw a rainbow. Or anything, really. I really want to see a rainbow, though, because I hear shapes, and not colors. I heard colors are not just something you see, but something you feel as well. I think I would love nothing more than to know what colors feel like."

I rubbed my temples with one hand. Just _listening_ to Transyl is exhausting. Then I noticed it was my turn, so I said honestly, "Me? I want to stay with Lockley and beat the Elite Four and become the head Pokémon in a team of champions." Listening to this conversation, I've been kind of surprised. Out of all my teammates so far, the only one who's expressed real interest in my and Lockley's quest is Transyl. With my luck, he'll end up being the only one who's with me in the end. I'm going to need a lot of sanity medication. But… will the others leave after we become champions for real? Will I be alone again with Lockley? I would have once jumped for joy at the idea, but not now.

When did I become attached to the idea of teammates…?

We were silent for a bit until I realized the rest of the group was looking directly at Arrow. He was frowning harder than usual. "Well, Arrow?" Jesse prompted. "What would you like to do?"

"It will never happen," he stated matter-of-factly, "but I wish to be a meteorologist."

"Frowning bird wishes to be meteor-of-what-now?" Natalia asked, dumbfounded. This was the first time Natalia and I have ever agreed on anything.

"A meteorologist," Metabee repeated. "He wants to study weather and the prediction of such."

"Wow!" Transyl tittered, "You can fly, can't you, Arrow? That's perfect! That means you can head into the sky and use your keen eye to look for miles around, feeling the wind in your feathers and the humidity in your down. All you need is to be brave in case there's stormy weather in the future, but I can tell you have a big heart and that bravery should be second nature to someone strong as you. You would make an amazing meteorologist!"

Arrow shook his head. "No. Meteorology is for humans. I have no materials by which to accurately predict with the exception of my gut which, though reliable, cannot do anything. I know my limits. And I am not brave; I'm simply aware."

"Dire, much?" I mumbled. He ignored me in favor of sitting down and curling up as though to fall asleep. I felt my spine prick within my shell. I hate him.

Jesse paused and chuckled awkwardly. "It looks like Arrow has the right idea. It must be late on the surface. Good night, everybody."

The rest of the group nodded and split to find their own spot to sleep. Jesse stayed on her perch and Arrow in his spot by the campfire while Natalia climbed up to sleep next to Jesse, who accepted Natalia by settling a wing over her shoulder. Transyl landed and draped his tiny body over Natalia's head, sighing contentedly as he buried his face into her fur. I personally curled near the embers on the opposite side of where Arrow had lain to rest. Moments later, I heard a soft buzz and felt cool, rough skin against my own and knew that Metabee had decided to sleep by me tonight. An accepting grunt escaped my nose. Honestly, I was too tired to argue and too content to care. Even with these stupid new teammates, I knew would always have Metabee and Lockley. And frankly, they're all I'll ever need.

* * *

_TRAVELING PARTY:  
__1. Totalizer – Squirtle – Male – Torrent – Naughty (Level 12)  
__2. Natalia – Mankey – Female – Vital Spirit – Quirky (Level 11)  
__3. Jesse – Pidgey – Female – Keen Eye – Quirky (Level 10)  
__4. Metabee – Beedrill – Male – Swarm – Brave (Level 10)  
__5. Arrow – Spearow – Male – Keen Eye – Serious (Level 6)  
__6. Transyl – Zubat – Male – Inner Focus – Brave (Level 7)_

_PC POKEMON:  
__1. ? – Magikarp – Male – Swift Swim – Gentle (Level 5)_

_DECEASED POKEMON:  
__None_


End file.
